


[mix] /ˈres(t)ləs/

by falter



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/pseuds/falter
Summary: A mix to complement Aethel's 2018 Bandom Big Bang. <3





	[mix] /ˈres(t)ləs/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786540) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel). 



I am not someone who can manage a Big Bang, though I’ve tried (repeatedly, with the same story). But I love to make myself available to pinch-hit complement works, and I feel tremendously lucky that I got to make a mix for Aethel’s podfic. Thank you for doing this story, because I’ve had some of these songs in mind as fitting into this series’ universe for literally years. >.> I hope you like it!

A mostly-complete, mostly correct version of this mix is available to stream on Spotify. A few songs are missing, and a few versions are different, but it’s close enough to get the idea. You can find that here: <https://open.spotify.com/user/2j2obwysvax3to4tg4bm2wfcu/playlist/1y8ypyVyEcu2EoP6xkVStd?si=PzxLEKAdT22YnS_Rmmtf6A>

The download for the full and correct mix is on Box: <https://app.box.com/s/c7xeh3qpzmh7qg5lme86rsz8n24ofzgi>

Cover art photo by Sean Dunbar, used under Creative Commons license. The original is available here: https://www.flickr.com/photos/lifeofbean/5802216515/

**Tracklisting:**  
Bug Powder Dust - Bomb the Bass (K&D remix)  
Game of Pricks - Jimmy Eat World  
Work Today - Lightning Love  
Oblivious - Aztec Camera  
Paranoid - Black Sabbath  
Crashing Through - Beat Happening  
Summertime - Helen Merrill  
Shame - Bad Bad Hats  
Youth Against Fascism - Sonic Youth  
Why Do You Hate Me? - Marmosets  
Don’t Ask Me Why - Billy Joel  
Don’t Apply Compression Gently - Courtney Barnett  
Age of Consent - New Order  
2:45 am - Elliott Smith (live)  
I Don’t Wanna Go Down to the Basement - Ramones  
Children in Heat - Misfits  
Girls & Boys - Blur  
What’s Between Us - Electric Corpse  
You Felt Right - K. Flay  
Bottom Bunk - Graham Coxon  
My Friend Peter - Alkaline Trio  
Please Let Me Get What I Want - Halo Benders  
You’re Not the One - Sky Ferreira  
Drive That Fast - Kitchens of Distinction  
10000 Summers - No Devotion  
You Won’t Get Any Blood From Me - Matt Pryor  
Wish You Were Here - Catherine Wheel (live)


End file.
